Piedmon
Piedmon (also known as Piemon in the Japanese version) is the secondary antagonist in Digimon Adventure 01. He is the incredibly powerful leader of the four Dark Masters and the most devoted follower of Apocalymon. Piedmon had the power of psychokinesis, to mentally control the swords on his back. He could also take on many shapes, seen in his first confrontation with the DigiDestined. He had the power to change other objects, including humans and other Digimon, into key chains. He also appeared to have telekinesis; for instance, he once remotely attacked Greymon while Tai and Izzy were being pursued by the armies of fellow Dark Master Machinedramon. Appearance Piedmon is a Mega Level Virus Digimon that resembles an wicked clown with four swords that he carries on his back. He also acts like a magician. Powers and Abilities Piedmon can disguise himself as a normal clown, use powerful magic, turn his victims into key chains, and can toss his four swords at his opponents with high speed. Biography ''Digimon Adventure 01'' The deadliest of the Dark Masters, Piedmon was their leader and probably has the most extensive history of all the Digimon the DigiDestined faced. He was around before the DigiDestined came to the Digital World to begin with and before the DigiDestined's Digimon were born, a product of Apocalymon's influence. Piedmon knew of the plot by Gennai and his followers to bring the DigiDestined into the Digital World to save it. With an army of Guardromon and Mekanorimon, he attempted to steal the DigiDestined's arsenal. However, he was unable to get to them when Gennai charged forward and attacked him. The Dark Master in turn placed an orb into Gennai's back. Gennai took the Digi-Eggs and flew off with them in a Mekanorimon. With the exception of Gatomon's Digi-Egg and Digivice, that dropped somewhere on the Continent of Server (which explained why she wasn't with the rest of the Digimon), Gennai succeeded in taking the remaining Digi-Eggs and the seven Digivices to File Island. However, Piedmon obtained the Crests and Tags, giving them to Devimon to hide. Devimon hid the Tags in the Net Ocean while he scattered the eight Crests everywhere in the Continent of Server. When the DigiDestined did eventually arrive in the DigiWorld, their battles wound up bringing them back to Earth, to stop the plans of Myotismon. In the years (of DigiWorld time) that they were away, Piedmon, and the other Dark Masters - MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon and Machinedramon - rose up and conquered the digital world, reformatting it's digital matter into the massive Spiral Mountain. At the mountain's peak was Piedmon's base of operations - an observatory-like building, from which he could observe all goings on across Spiral Mountain. When the DigiDestined returned to the DigiWorld, the Dark Masters all attacked them at once. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon battled Piedmon, but he cut them down with his Trump Sword attack. He then threw a dagger at Mimi, irritated by her whining, but Chuumon leapt in front of it, sacrificing himself. Piximon then showed up, and distracted the Dark Masters long enough for the kids to escape. After returning to the Digital World, when the DigiDestined first encountered Piedmon in the form of a clown, narrating their impending doom before revealing himself. From there, he easily defeated WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon because he had far more experience. Before confronting the Digidestined, he sent his servant LadyDevimon to kill them, who failed. He fought them and nearly killed WarGreymon, but Matt and Garurumon showed and healed WarGreymon. Because he saved himself for the end, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon were able to gain experience from their fights with the other three Dark Masters and back him into a corner. To avoid a losing-battle with them, he turned them, along with Andromon (who was able to put up a good fight despite being outmatched) and the other DigiDestined (except for Mimi, Lillymon, Kari, T.K. and Angemon) into inanimate key chains. He was briefly held off by Angemon, but then sent T.K and Kari off a cliff by cutting a rope they were holding on to. However, T.K was able to Digivolve Angemon into MagnaAngemon, who easily beat Piedmon, plunging him off the cliff, and MagnaAngemon turned everyone back to normal. Not admitting defeat, Piedmon summoned several Vilemon to attack the heroes, but Mimi and her Digimon allies showed up on time and took down the Vilemon with ease. MagnaAngemon opened up the Gate Of Destiny and the remaining Vilemon were banished and imprisoned. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon finally defeated Piedmon by banishing him into MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny, which then sealed, imprisoning him permanently, putting an end to Piedmon's reign of terror for good. ''Digimon Adventure Tri'' Piedmon is seen again only in a flashback in Digimon Adventure Tri: Loss, where he and the other Dark Masters attacked Maki Himekawa and her Digimon partner, Megadramon. The other four Ultimate Digimon became the Four Holy Beasts and gave Megadramon their power to defeat Piedmon and the other Dark Masters. Profile An elusive Demon Man type Digimon who is shrouded in mystery and appeared suddenly one day. There are a lot of mysteries surrounding Demon Man types, and since Demon and Undead type Digimon are basically beings from another reality, their true forms are totally misunderstood. It is unknown as to why he appeared and for what purpose, and so far there has never been a suitable method for clarifying any theories. However, he bears strong and matchless powers, and when anyone encounters Piedmon, the only fate he might have in store for anyone is his curse. His special attack is "Trump Sword", an inescapable technique which teleports the four swords from the "Magic Box" on his back and uses them to stab the enemy. Attacks *'Trump Sword': Teleports its four swords, causing them to skewer the opponent in the following instant. *'Clown Trick': Does various magical effects including transformations, disguises, or reflecting an opponent's attack back. *'Masks Square': Creates a field in which all communications can be read by it and allows it to teleport itself and its attacks anywhere at will. *'Ending Snipe': Unleashes electricity from both hands and electrocutes opponents. Quotes Piedmon's Minions *LadyDevimon *Vilemon Piedmon's Enemies *Gennai *Tai *Matt *T.K. *Kari *Sora *Andromon *WarGreymon *MetalGarurumon *Garudamon *Angewomon *MagnaAngemon Trivia *Piedmon was voiced by Derek Stephen Prince in the English version, who also voiced DemiDevimon, Digitamamon, Impmon, Grumblemon and Beelzemon. Derek Stephen Prince also voiced Elgar and Vexen. In the Japanese version, he was voiced by the late Chikao Ohtsuka, who also voiced Apocalymon, Master Xehanort, Doctor Eggman, Professor Gerald Robotnik and Doctor Cid. *Piedmon has a striking similarity to Kefka in appearance, though this is largely due to both being jesters. *Piedmon's Ultimate form is Phantomon. *Piedmon can Digivolve into ChaosPiedmon. *Piedmon's face resembles that of another jester character, Dimentio from Super Paper Mario. Incidentally, Dimentio's face is that of a Phanto from Super Mario Bros. 2, and Piedmon's Ultimate form is Phantomon. *On WatchMojo.com’s Top 10 Digimon Villains, Piedmon was listed as #3. Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Category:Leader Category:Digimon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Psychics Category:Psychopath Category:Stalkers Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Extravagant Category:Archenemy Category:Homicidal Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Vengeful Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Anarchist Category:Supremacists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mastermind Category:Destroyers Category:Genocidal Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Imprisoned Category:Brainwashers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Master Orator Category:Pure Evil